livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
PollDump 7 12 2011
PollDump_7_12_2011 Ys Origin for PC 0 http://pastebin.com/5xjpAXec 1 use at your will Mahoro 3 Has Shit Taste 0 's Taste is Shit Gold/Silver was the best generation. 0 Truth 5 Fact Its Happy Fun Arc Writing Time. 0 Yay? 1 Fuck you, Arc. You open your eyes, the world slowly coming into focus. Not entirely sure of how long you actually slept, you slide out of the covers and onto the ground. Your feet touching the cold metal floor perks you up just a bit more. Everything looks as you left it, lighting included. Its been a while since you've seen the sun, or whatever was left of it, huh? 0 Leave the room. 1 Look around. The room is bare as always, save for whatever supplies you left on the nearby desk. You also immediately notice your clothing was piled onto the bed and you were about to walk out in nothing but your underwear. The weariness was getting to you. 0 Get dressed. 3 Check your weapons first. 0 Rummage around for another outfit. Well, you can always fight in something as long as you weren't nude. That does require, though, that your weapons work. You look over the pistol set on the desk over several times. It was pretty hard to improperly maintain a revolver, but it never hurt to make sure. Confirming it in working condition, you notice the weapons cabinet in the corner of the room. 2 Get dressed first. 3 Look in the cabinet. You walk over and pull open the doors. Apart from the box of .44 magnum ammunition at the bottom, you immediately notice several small arms and melee weapons. 2 Go through the larger firearms. 1 Look through the melee weapons. 1 Your revolver's good enough. There weren't many firearms larger than your own revolver, just three. A submachine gun 9mm, assault rifle Semi-Auto, and a shotgun 37. They seemed to be in workable condition, and the appropriate ammo was lined out in the cabinet. . . there wasn't much of it though. 2 Leave them. 3 Take the shotgun. 0 Take the rifle. 0 Take the submachine gun. You lift the shotgun off from the rack and nearly drop it. You figured it was going to be heavy, but the weight was a little surprising. Gingerly lifting it up, you press the stock against your shoulder and look down the simple sights. You knew the basic function of a shotgun, but how to properly fire one was beyond you. 3 Take it with you anyway. Emily can teach you. 2 Put it back. You place the shotgun on the desk next to your revolver. You could always ask Emily to teach you how to properly fire it anyway. Looking to the watch lying on the desk reveals you slept for a good five hours, the most you've gotten for quite some time. It was rather hard to tell, however, as the tunnels themselves did a tremendously efficient job of isolating itself from the day/night cycle. 1 Get dressed. 1 Rummage through the melee weapons. The stagnant cold air was getting to you. You shiver and realize its probably best not to keep walking around in only your undergarments. Sliding the dress on, you quickly wrap yourself in a cardigan shortly afterward. Longsocks, boots, and the holsters finish it off. "Hey, are you awake?" You hear Trent's voice on the other side of your door. 3 "Hm? Yeah." 0 "What do you want?" 1 ". . ." "Good, because we have a slight problem. You're all armed, I would hope." Your door slides open. The first think you immediately notice is the sports grade recurve bow he was holding. That seemed a little unconventional to say the least. He jerks a thumb behind him, "There's Voids coming at the ruins and Charlotte and Emily are gone. Just you and me" 2 "Voids?" 1 "How many?" 1 Silently get to it. "Hm? I was told you've already fought them before." You recall the only other demon-like enemy you've fought since you've arrived. Pure black forms that moved through the shadows with claws sharp enough to cleanly cut through the cold steel walls. Your gut drops as you realize given Trent's tone, this was a minor beast. Your face must've shown it as Trent responds, "Don't worry, I still hate them" 2 ". . .How many are there?" 1 Just follow him. "I counted five. This won't be easy. I hope you know how to use that shotgun, because you may need it." You gulp, asking Emily was out of the question here. Recalling that they did fall after a single shot, you take solace in the fact you can at least miss once or twice. You watch Trent gingerly notch an arrow as he leans an elbow on the hatch open button, "If we're lucky, they'll pool in here." 3 Ready yourself. 2 "Couldn't we wait for those two to come back to flank them?" You level your revolver as Trent slams his elbow into the release. The hatch flies open and he jumps back farther than you expected, landing right next to you. The grating screech of a Void pierces the hall as one immediately descends through the opening. Before you even have a chance to aim, an arrow is lodged firmly into its 'head'. It perishes into a fine dust and another quickly replaces it. 0 Shoot it. 2 Shoot it MORE. 0 Wait until you get a good shot. You depress the trigger, the kick of the revolver offsetting your aim. Thankfully you were used to it already and quickly sight and fire again. Immediately after the second shot, though, you notice that your first had already connected and burst it into dust. The second round digs itself into the metal walls, with a loud clang. You hear the draw of a bowstring shortly after, but no Void. 0 "I think they caught on." 2 Wait. 0 Approach the hatch. You two hold your positions for a good minute, the silence only interrupted by the occasional tapping of claws on metal. They seemed to roaming around and circling the opening. You look to Trent who holds up a finger to his mouth. Don't talk. Simple enough. 0 Maybe they track by sound. Throw a spent brass towards the opening. 2 Wait to see what Trent does. You watch him slowly drop to his knees and. . .take off his boot. He signals for you to turn back to the opening and you comply quickly, leveling the revolver once again. After a moment you hear a small burst of movement to your right and. . .see a boot fly towards the entrance and land with a thud. Almost immediately the screech of Voids fill the air again and they descend down the hatch. 2 Shoo the closet one. 0 The farthest one. 1 Just fire randomly. It is a narrow hallway. The closest one would be the most immediate threat. You fire a single shot through its form, shattering it as expected. Just as you level the revolver at the next, however, they disappear from view. "Shit! Shadow diving. Watch the hell out of your sides." Your eyes dart around the hallway, unsure to which of the many shadows they would attack from. 2 Take Trent's advice. 0 Watch your own. 0 Watch the cieling. Your eyes dart to your left and right, and it takes a moment to realize something. Where you were standing, either side of you didn't have many shadows. This moment was long enough, however, for them to catch you off guard. You realize too late as one of the voids ascends from your own shadow below you and bares its claws. 0 Scarcely having time to even scream, the claw digs into your legs severing them at the knees. The pain wasn't as severe as you expect, the surprise and shock overwhelm that quickly. 0 Vision blurring, you begin to black out, falling backwards. 0 Just before you do, you realize that you probably won't be waking up from this one this time. 0 BAD END RELOAD? 3 Y 1 N Given that your own shadow was the most prominent from where you were standing you point the revolver straight down on this gambit. Thankfully, you were right and you see the form of a Void form from the ground below you. Discharging a single round, a geyser of Void dust peppers you in the face as it rockets upward. You begin to cough uncontrollably as it enters your lungs. 3 Theres still one left, get your shit together. 0 Trent's probably taken care of that one already. Forcing yourself to regain composure was certainly difficult but not impossible. Ignoring the burning sensation in your lungs as best you can, you survey the halls for any signs of the remaining Void. Just as you turn around, you see a flash of steel as Trent buries his knife into the last on. Without even watching it disintegrate he immediately rushes over to you, "Don't. Breath." 0 Do just that. 2 At least get the whatever dust you can out of your mouth. You spit whatever dust you have in your mouth out first. "Well, I suppose that doesn't count as breathing. Just be warned, any more air you take in before I get that shit out of you is going to hurt like hell. It won't kill you, but you'll wish you were dead. Void dust isn't a pleasant thing at all." You dread whatever method he was going to use to 'extract' it. 2 Just do it. 0 "Will it purge normally?" You dread is confirmed as he locks lips with you. While clearly more along the lines of resuscitation rather than romantic, it still bothered you tremendously. Of course, it could probably be best described as reverse resuscitation as you feel the air being sucked out of your lungs. After only a few seconds he releases you and immediately spits out a large mass of dust out, "Egh, never pleasant." 1 Punch him. 2 "Was that the ONLY way?" "That or you could your system purge it normally. Takes weeks though." He folds his arms, "Trust me, if there was another way I would use it. Frankly I'm amazed you haven't punched me like Emily did the first time I did that given how much you _already_ take after her." 0 ". . .Am I?" 2 "Just warn me before pulling stuff like that." 1 ". . ."